<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>True Thoughts - a Sylvix smutfic by Vamirio</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23291314">True Thoughts - a Sylvix smutfic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vamirio/pseuds/Vamirio'>Vamirio</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Drunk Sex, Dubious Consent, Finger Sucking, Gay Sex, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostate Massage, Rough Sex, Spanking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:14:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,029</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23291314</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vamirio/pseuds/Vamirio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Felix takes Sylvain back to his room after a rough night, things get rather spicy...</p><p>NOTE: This does have a bit of plot, but it's mostly smut.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>True Thoughts - a Sylvix smutfic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the last light faded from the sky above, the church bells of Garreg Mach Monastery tolled their soulful cry across the far reaches of the surrounding town. Merchants packed up their stalls in the marketplace and squires shut their horses in for the night as the people of the Monastery prepared for evening. Right within the Monastery gate, Felix waited against the wall. He had been there for the better part of an hour.</p><p>Almost as if on cue, a red-haired buffoon dashed through the closing gates and tripped, falling face first into the ground. Felix stepped forward from his lean and bent at the knees, like he was talking to a child.</p><p>“You’re late.”</p><p>“Wha? Whuh, Felix..? What’re you doing here?” Sylvain didn’t need to look up.</p><p>“Hmph. Look at yourself. Pathetic. Out again with another girl, I suppose?” Regardless of his words, Felix helped Sylvain onto his feet. As he stood, he caught a whiff of alcohol. “You’re even drunk. What a disappointment.”</p><p>“Ah, c’mon, it was just one or two bottles…” Sylvain lurched forward, catching himself on Felix’s shoulder. “Or maybe three or four.”</p><p>“You were <em> supposed </em>to take Ingrid weapons shopping. You know what she did? She dragged me along instead? I wasted a whole afternoon covering for your soggy ass.”</p><p>He let Sylvain rest his arm over his shoulders, the taller man relying fully on him for support. They made their way slowly through the Great Hall. Several groups of girls gave them cautionary looks as they passed by.</p><p>“Hey. Grip me a bit looser, will you?” Felix shrugged Sylvain’s arm off slightly. “People are going to get the wrong idea.”</p><p>“Whazzat? The high-and-mighty Felix Hugo Faldarius is worried about the opinions of women?” Sylvain tightened his grip.</p><p>“No, they’re going to get the wrong idea about <em> you. </em>”</p><p>That was the wrong thing to say. Sylvain began a fiery tirade about women, their mothers, their mothers’ mothers, and all the things wrong with the current system. ‘Breeding Stock,’ was how he often referred to how women treated him.</p><p>The two rounded the corner and climbed the stairs to the second floor of the dormitories. Sylvain fell twice.</p><p>“And of course, I still can’t get over Meridith and her fucking bitching about her father. Woman, you don’t care about me, so why should I care about you?” Sylvain said as Felix pushed open the door to his room.</p><p>“Look, dumbass. We’re in your room. Go to sleep.” Felix yanked off Sylvain’s bag and tossed it onto his bed. “I’ve had enough trouble already.”</p><p>Sylvain groaned and sat in his chair. “I’m never sleeping with a woman again. They’re all bitches and bimbos anyway.”</p><p>“Yeah, right. Tomorrow you’ll have another one in your hands. I guarantee it. Goodnight.”</p><p>Felix turned to go, only to be interrupted by Sylvain grabbing him by the shoulder, swinging him back into the room.</p><p>“What is it?” He reached up and grabbed his arm. His grip was surprisingly strong. Then again, Sylvain <em> did </em>train his muscles fairly often, though not as much as Raphael or Catherine. “You’re blocking the do-”</p><p>Sylvain kissed him full on, forcing open Felix’s lips with his own. Felix tasted Daphnel Stew and stale ale as his friend explored the insides of his mouth, even reaching backward to grab his ass. The taste was altogether disgusting, pleasant even, but considering the circumstances… </p><p>Felix broke the embrace and stumbled back. “Wh-wh-what’re you doing?!”</p><p>“Don’t think I didn’t notice how you waited for me at the gate.” Sylvain stepped closer. </p><p>“I-I was just making sure that-”</p><p>“Or how you even carried me up here,” he continued. He pushed Felix slightly, sending him backwards onto the bed. “The old you would have left me out to freeze in the night.”</p><p>“Well, maybe I was just being nicer for a change!” Felix knew how empty his defense sounded. He felt blood rising within him, both to his face and to his nether regions. The kiss had awoken something within him<em> . </em>“Anyway, back off, or I’ll break your head open.” He assumed a bit more of his usual confidence, trying to suppress the feelings deep inside himself.</p><p>Sylvain kissed him again, shattering that confidence. He was even more forceful this time, his hands beginning to explore areas where they normally wouldn’t go. He felt all around Felix’s legs before grabbing his trousers by the crotch and ripping them off, then pulling down his undergarments.</p><p>“I call that one the Fusillade. Oh, this is nice, You’re already raring to go. Cute thing you’ve got going on here.”</p><p>Felix reddened even further, then gave a small gasp as Sylvain spat in his hand and began to stroke him up and down in smooth, calculated motions. His hands were slightly cold, and it magnified the feeling greatly in contrast to his heated cock. He rubbed the swollen tip with his index finger, the saliva and digit imitating a tongue and stimulating him even further. With his other hand, he lifted Felix’s chin and leaned in close, close enough that his breath tickled the hairs around Felix’s ear.</p><p>“See, I know what feels good. Girls always get it wrong. If you’re using your mouth, you have to get a little hand action in there.” He increased the speed of his stroke. Felix felt pressure build slowly within himself. “And if you’re using your hands…”</p><p>He pulled away and wrapped his mouth around Felix’s cock, nose barely brushing the tufts of hair around it. Felix groaned as Sylvain bobbed his head up and down, sending waves of pleasure coursing through his body. He bucked his hips slightly, some primal instinct within him urging him to get as much pleasure as possible.</p><p>Sylvain swirled the tip of his cock around with his tongue, sucking gently while pulling back, then diving deep again and taking Felix’s entirety into his mouth. Again he groaned, loud and husky, then felt the pressure reach an apex. He grabbed Sylvain’s head, forcing his cock as far as he could into his mouth before climaxing and sending spurts of cum down his throat. Felix collapsed back, lying limp on the sheets, reveling in the afterglow.</p><p>“That was nice, wasn’t it?” Sylvain got up off his knees and wiped his mouth. “You taste delightful.” He stroked Felix’s rapidly-deflating cock. “This one definitely liked it.” </p><p>Felix batted his hand away. “Sure, whatever.” The afterglow began to shift into twisted knots of regret. He rolled onto his stomach and buried his face into the pillow. He couldn’t bear to look at Sylvain. “Drunk, horny, whatever. You’ll forget this by morning, anyway. I’m going.” He tried to get up, only to be stopped by Sylvain’s hand once again.</p><p>“Nope. You haven’t satisfied me yet. First rule of sex, Felix: everybody has to feel good. And my guy down there hasn’t gotten any action yet.”</p><p>“I am not sucking you off,” Felix said, voice muffled by the pillow. “You can go to hell.”</p><p>“Oh, you don’t have to do anything,” he said, a hint of mischievousness edging its way into his voice. “I have just the thing.”</p><p>Felix turned to look, then gave a small squeak as Sylvain retrieved a bottle from his bag.</p><p>“Don’t act like you don’t want this,” he said, taking off his pants and uncapping the bottle. “I’ve seen you eyeing my Lance of Ruin in the baths.” He poured some of the fluid inside onto his own cock. The scent of olives drifted into the air. “Impressive, huh? You know, just like the old days, my lance beats your sword.”</p><p>“No, no, no, ghhhh-” Felix drew in a sharp breath as something poked him at the rear. He lifted his face out of the pillow. “Wait, wait, I’m not ready for-”</p><p>“Lighten up! It gets a lot better, trust me.” Sylvain gently eased himself inside. “Damn, you’re looser than I thought. Have you been <em> practicing? </em>”</p><p>Felix moaned softly. Sylvain was rubbing against the perfect spot within him, something he had only heard about but never been able to reach on his own. All thoughts of resistance left his mind as he accepted Sylvain inside him. He felt the muscles in his face slacken, and his eyes rolled slightly back. He moaned again, louder, ignoring the possibility of being overheard.</p><p>“Ooh, you’re <em> amazing, </em>Felix!” Sylvain grunted. He reached up and grabbed Felix by the hair, right at the roots. He began to move in and out, slowly at first, then gradually picking up the pace. “You’re just the right amount of tightness!”</p><p>Felix could barely hear his voice over the rushing of blood in his ears. He could feel Sylvain’s cock sliding partially in, partially out. It wasn’t enough. He wanted the full length inside him. He raised his ass into the air and pushed back right as Sylvain thrust, enveloping the entirety of his cock and sending pleasure coursing throughout his body. There was barely even any pain.</p><p>Sylvain reached forward with his other hand and stuck a finger into his mouth, the same one that had been grasping Felix’s cock from before. Felix didn’t even care. He sucked on it, wishing that it was the hot length of Sylvain pounding his throat. </p><p>“You know,” Sylvain said. “If I squint hard enough, you look enough like a girl. Tight ass, thin back, long hair.” He tore off Felix’s hairband, letting his dark hair flow free. “Of course, you have some <em> other </em>parts that a lady doesn’t.”</p><p>He removed his hands from Felix’s mouth and head. Felix moaned in indignation. He wanted more. He raised himself up onto hands and knees and began to push back with more force against Sylvain’s body.</p><p>“These bits deserve some love too.” Sylvain reached around and stroked Felix’s cock, which had returned to its earlier state of burning arousal. With the other hand, he began to massage Felix’s taint, pushing on the deepest parts that he didn’t even know could feel. </p><p>The triple assault was too much. Felix gave in to pleasure. He was moaning like a boar in heat, getting rolled back and forth at Sylvain’s whim, and he liked it. His breaths came out ragged, panting like he was running a race. His cock throbbed as Sylvain’s slickened hand slid up and down its length. And most of all, something deep inside him burned, brought forth by the dual stimulation of Sylvain’s cock in his ass and his external massage.</p><p>“You even moan like a girl. Where’s the proud swordsman who never lets his guard down?” Sylvain said. He removed his hand from Felix to spank him. Once, twice. All Felix could do was squeal.</p><p>“What do you want?” Sylvain asked, leaning in close.</p><p>“I… want… to come...” Felix said between gasps. “Gah! Please! I want it!” <em> I need it! </em>His mind screamed. His face burned red with shame.</p><p>Sylvain didn’t say anything. He simply reached back around and continued stroking him.</p><p>Felix let out a moan, louder than all the others, and felt his pleasure reach its climax. His eyes rolled back and he collapsed forward as he let out an even larger load than before onto the bedsheets. Sylvain grunted and pushed as deep inside him as possible before letting loose as well. Felix could feel rope after rope of his cum spurt into him. Pleasure flooded through his body, far more than anything he’d ever accomplished on his own. He trembled as he felt Sylvain’s body collapse onto his, their sweat-soaked shirts the only thing separating the lovers.</p><p>When barely a minute had passed after their conjoined climax, Sylvain began to snore.</p><p>“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Felix muttered to himself. He rolled Sylvain off his back, feeling some of his cum leak onto his leg.</p><p>A crash sounded from the doorway. It was Ingrid. She had dropped a bundle of swords onto the floor.</p><p>“I… came to check on Sylvain…” she stammered.</p><p>Felix snorted. “Hmph. Some woman you are. Even <em> I </em> found a husband before you did.”</p><p>She turned and ran, leaving the scattered weapons on the floor. He sighed.</p><p>“Now I have to clean up after the <em> both </em>of them.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my first smutfic. I made it for money. I take commissions.</p><p>follow me on twitter! https://twitter.com/Vamirio4</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>